1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning systems and to filters, and particularly to a pool filter cleaner for simultaneously cleaning interior and exterior surfaces of a pool filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many swimming pools utilize a pump that recirculates the water through pleated paper filter cartridges. These filters commonly consist of a parallel array of cylindrical elements annularly arranged about a central, cylindrical passage. The filter elements are periodically removed from the filter housing and then manually cleaned, often through immersion in a chlorine-containing solution, by spraying with a garden hose, or through brushing. Such manual cleaning, however, is time consuming and tedious, particularly since the interior and exterior surfaces of the filter must be cleaned separately. Thus, a pool filter cleaner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.